


Down Under(wear)

by fromthebeginningthen



Series: In Every Universe [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crack, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sherlock in Panties, hand holding, i wrote it while drunk what more can i say, sherlock is still soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthebeginningthen/pseuds/fromthebeginningthen
Summary: John buys Sherlock some panties and he finds it pretty hot.





	Down Under(wear)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic in like 4 portions while drunkn over the course of almost two years, NO editing, uncut and RAW bitch, lie. Nevermind ltet's not vividly imagine raw...sex ? Bruh idk terms i'm ace as hecky

One day, after coming back to Baker Street from the surgery, John placed a wrapped box in front of Sherlock next to his microscope.

Without looking away, Sherlock asked, “What is that?”

“It’s for you.” John huffed.

Sherlock blinked a few times then leaned away from the table, looking at John. “For me?”

“Yeah, I saw it and thought of you. Just open it.”

Sherlock looked from the gift to John, then back to the gift again. He reached for it slowly, almost as if he expected it to disappear or be taken away. Once in his hands, Sherlock began to peel away the blue wrapping paper (a small part of him noting how it matched John’s eyes).

Before opening the lid of the box, he looked at John who gave him a reassuring smile and crossed his arms. Curiosity definitely piqued, Sherlock opened the lid and pulled out…pairs of pants.

“John what-“

“Just look at them.” John interrupted him.

Sherlock grabbed the pair on top to inspect it better. It was a boxer brief style that had tiny images of beakers and Erlenmeyer flasks. It was dotted with little bubbles and the containers were filled with different colored liquids (purple, green, and red). This was to both Sherlock’s surprise and delight. As much as he liked to think he was above everyone, he was a fucking nerd.

Pants number two were a panty style (he would blame Irene’s tmi stories for that knowledge) that were predominantly white with yellow ruffled trim. Different tiny bees were scattered around the fabric, making it an apiarist’s wet dream (also Sherlock’s who was he kidding).

((One and a half drinks down))

The last pair had a red background, but were sprinkled with tiny pirate ships, pirate flags, and skulls with eye patches. This pair, was to Sherlock’s surprise, a thong style. He didn’t know why he was surprised though, John and him had had a long conversation about their various kinks. He knew one of John’s was him in lingerie. He had to stop thinking about that though before he started thinking about John in his military fatigues with himself in lingerie.

Sherlock hadn’t realized his creamy skin revealed his blush more and more while he inspected the pairs of pants. He looked up and saw John’s face held a distinctive air of anxiety. He quickly placed the pants on the table, and stood up, pulling John into his arms.

“Thank you,” he said into John’s ear, before placing a kiss upon his cheek.

John returned the embrace tightly, and leaned back a bit to give Sherlock a proper kiss.

“I love them. I’ll go put them on righ tnow.”

“Which one?” John asked.

“That’s a surprise.”

Sherlock left the room and went into his bedroom and stripped out of all of his clothes. He then put on the second pair, the bees one. He came out of the room and walked to the kitchen.

((Two drinks))

John gawped when he saw him. Sherlock looked more amazing than he thought he would. Sherlock was clad only in the panties. His skin was normally pale, but now held a blush from his cheeks down his collarbones and to his chest. He wasn’t posing, but rather seemed to stand still with hands wringing in anxiety. Or insecurity, John wasn’t sure which though they’re synonyms.

The panties clung to the shape of his bum.

((bruh idk what drink i’m on i got distracted and watched youtube for four hours))

They had the sex and ,

So there Restart button, and go.

John stood up and walke d over to Sherlock and cupped his butt with his hands. Then he dragged him to his bedroom and ravished him. They had sex that was very good and that’s it. Okay yay this is done hot doggy !

((No joke this was like 3 months after writing this fic, while in that very inebriated state I gasped and had an epiphany that I could write my first sex scene ever.)) BUT WAIT THERES MORE , hello this is me again , Iaccidentally drank on an empty stuomach and it feels like a very different kind of drunk. Point is imma write this bitch.

The bitch being sexI better be blackout drunk right nown

OH Ymg od why did i choose th ebees underweart they’re forever tarnished.

John stumlbeld into Sherlock’s (their) bedroom because he was holding Sherlock whose legs were wrapped around ihs wasist. He strode to the bed, the two otf them kissing all the while, and fell forwaed on top of Sherlock.

John aligned their cocks togehter and thursted his hips forward. Sherlocka moaned and said, “As much as I wa tn to keep doing this I need oyu instide me and we need to take these pants off for that.”

John groasned and latched ihs mouth on Sherlock’ s collarbone while one hand raached down and pulled the pants down. Sherlock lifted his bum and then feet off the bed so John could pull them all the way off. JOhn thew the bee pants away and cupped Sherlock’s now bare ass with his hands.

HE squeezed hwile simulataneously biting down on SHerlock’s skin, which elicited a yelp from the taller man.

“Jphn.” Sheloclk pleaded.

“Okay oaky.” John replied, and lifted his body away form Sherlokc’s to reach into the bedisde table’s drawer and grab a hafl empty bottle of lube.

((Why are they always half empty in fics? I know they hace sex a lot but like, it’s always the same amount no matter if it’s their first time ro 80th time))

He popped the lidk adn squeezed a generous amount on his fingers and pressed them to Sherlock’s arse before watifin for the liquidy paste to warm up.

Sherlock twitched away at the temperate then pressed back against John’s fingers.

John slowsly inserted on efineger adn waited for Sherlock’s nod of consent before moving it around. His doctor fingers expertly found Sherlock’s prostate and rubbed hently.

Sherlock’s gasp in reply amde John’s ereciton grow harder, as if theat were possible at that point.

Sherlock cried out :”Again!” and “More!” and John complied.

((I diont’ remember a single quotiation rule right now, apoligise to my 300 level fiction enlgish professor, you did your best))

As fast as they bothe wante dto go, John took his time ipneign Sherlock up so there would be no pain. Sherlock always complaine dbaout the speed and meticulosuness but JOn nknew He was secretly thankful.Greategul? Thankful idk

Eventually, John ahd three fingers comfortably rotating and moving around insid eSHerlock and k=he knew he was ready. He removed his hand and wiped it on the besdsheets, making a mental note to threow them in the wash later.

John rmemoced his own trosuers and panst and then--

Then he lined up the head of his cock with Sherlock’s entrance.

Sherlock felt the tip of Jon’s erection against him and called out , “Now.”

((wait hold up drink me used the word meticulousness>>>? Am i fucking english majoy nrow?))

So John prsesed in, slowly still. Gently. HE wathce d SHerlock’s face to make sure tha t he wasn’t going int too fast. Slowing sdown if he saw any pain or cringing. And moving when he saw anticatpinion and pleaseur. Nice.

Finally finall, he bottomed out and John took another shot. Wait thea twas me :)

John took SHerlock’s left hand in his right because SHerlock liked having sex while holding handfs. He needed tha textra touch of intimacu . Ugh what as oft boy.

John’s other hadn rested on SHErlock’es hip, and he thrusted forward with a stedy rhtyhtm. It started slow and gained with speed only when Sherlok gave a verbal yes.

John plowed intho him again and again and SHerlock met him thust for thrust.

\\((Its’ time tmo say a hAil Mary)) OHMYF od not that mary))

THey kept going untli eventiualy Sherlck gasped-yelped-came on his stomach and the clencing of the mucles in his arse pushed John oaver the edgel as well.

John fell over him in sa satisfied heap and SHelrock hummed and wrappe dhis arms tighetly around Jphn.

“THank you.” He sdai.

Jon replid, “I don’t kneo w why you say that after every time we have sex.”

Sherlock looked away sand blushed. “Because I’m not sure it’s going to happen agian.”

John’s hear t droped into his stomach and he cuped Sherlock’s face in his hands. “Sherlock, I wll nedver stop loving you. Ever. Even i f you didn’t want to have sex, but you do. And that is always something I will want wiht you as long as you’ll hav eit .”

Sherlock burst in to tears immediately and John dried them and shushed him ans the y drifted off into sleep.

The ENd.


End file.
